List of Non-Fighting Characters in Ed Edd n Eddy Z
This is a list of all minor characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy Z, as well as the characters who do not fight, minus Eggman. From Ed, Edd n Eddy The Cul-De-Sac Kids They aren't too different from their canon counterparts, except for these noteworthy differences: Kevin: Sometimes a bully. The one who created the androids and tried to kill the Eds for faking a Thigamajig, but failed to kill them and got told by Drew to leave the Eds alone. Ever since Episode 7, however, he has changed instead of trying to kill the Eds. When the E Fighter came they blamed Kevin for making another wave of androids, but Kevin said he didn't do it and he also gave them a riddle of Who Made The Androids. In Episode 8 he invited Nazz into his house and told her that Professer Utonium was behind those android attacks. In Episode 9 he told Jonny, Plank, and Rolf about Professer Utonium also. Then they told Sarah and Jimmy and told everyone in Peach Creek. They were also about to tell the E Fighters, but they didn't completly trust them because of the Eds past. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. Sarah: She is Ed's little sister that likes Edd and hates Eddy. She has a friend named Jimmy and she's also a Saiyan. She doesn't know she is a Saiyan. In Episode 6 she got hit by one of Kevin's androids and was knocked out. After Jimmy woke her up she told him, Jonny, and Nazz what happened. In Episode 9 she and Jimmy heard a noise and saw Power Prof. and Jonny and Plank. Then they were told that Professer Utonium was behind the android attacks and then told everyone in Peach Creek. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. Jimmy: He is Sarah's friend and is a little weaker than Edd before he knew he was a Saiyan. Jimmy doesn't know that his friend Sarah is a Saiyan. In Episode 9 he and Sarah heard a noise and saw Power Prof. and Jonny and Plank. Then they were told that Professer Utonium was behind the android attacks and then told everyone in Peach Creek. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. Jonny 2x4: He is a wood-loving kid and has a best friend named Plank which is a piece of wood, but knows what he's saying. In Episode 9 he and Plank were the second and third victims that got attacked by Power Prof. They both woke up and helped tell Sarah and Jimmy about Professer Utonium and everyone in Peach Creek. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. In Episode 21, it is revealed that due to his love of nature, he can use "Nature Mode" with Plank, which enables him to sense events in nature. His eyes turn green and are outlined with brown as a result of assuming this transformation. Plank: He is a piece of wood. The only person that understands him is Jonny which is his friend. In Episode 9 he was either the second or third victim that was attacked by Power Prof. They both woke up and helped tell Sarah and Jimmy about Professer Utonium and everyone in Peach Creek. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. He and Jonny can use Nature Mode together in Episode 21 onward. His eyes turn green and are outlined by orange. Rolf: He was one of the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac ever since he came here, though his customs may come off as strange to the rest of the kids, the Eds, Corey and Drew. In Episode 9 he knew that Professer Utonuim was behind all the android attacks and told Sarah and Jimmy and everyone in Peach Creek. They were also about to tell the E Fighters, but they don't completly trust them because of the Eds past. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. Nazz: She is a cheerleader in Peach Creek Junior High just like Jimmy and Sarah. Every boy in the Cul-De-Sac likes her except Jimmy, Rolf, Corey, and Drew. It is unknown to Plank. In Episode 8 Kevin invited her and said that Professer Utonium was behind those android attacks. She believed him and they have to depend on the E Fighters. In Episode 9 She, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, and Plank told Sarah and Jimmy about Professer Utonium and then everyone in Peach Creek. They were also about to tell the E Fighters, but they don't completly trust them because of the Eds past. Then in Episode 11 they took shelter for the fight and stayed in Kevin's house for a while. In Episode 12 after the fight was over they all forgive Ed, Edd, and Eddy and had a celebration. The Kanker Sisters: They have not appeared in any incarnation of Ed, Edd n Eddy Z, but it is hinted that Corey scared them off when Eddy talks to himself in Episode 9, recalling the events that had taken place since the arrival of the young Saiyan. Before Corey came along, they would borderline sexually abuse the Eds on numerous occasions, much to the amusement of the Kids and to the chagrin of the Eds. From Dragon Ball Z King Kai: His first appearance was in Episode 7. He arranged for telepathic communication between the cousins and everyone else on Earth to donate their energy to defeat Power Prof., but the Mayor of Townsville ordered everyone in Townsville not to relinquish even a bit of energy to the "blasted" Saiyans. It should be noted that he is no longer dead. This was probably due to Goku paying him back for killing him in the first place. Goku: A living legend. He has defeated many villains, all for the sake of the planet. It is unclear why he is still around, since his age ended centuries ago. He has taught the E-Fighters combat skills, including the Kaioken. He later returned to train Zach, and introduce the concept of "Hyper Training" to Zach so he could tell the Eds. After facing the Powerpuff Girls, Corey sought out Goku in order to train under him. He taught Corey of the specifics to how Ki worked, and later brought him into the Pendulem Room in order to help him train his mental abilities. From Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose: Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, a pink hedgehog. From Corey's eyes, she's no more than a fangirl stalker, as evidenced in his mental monologue in Episode 17. Despite this, she admits not being a fighter, with her power level also stated to be around 4,000. Whenever she comes out, the blue hedgehog runs away, as observed by Eddy. Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails, aka Miles Prower, is Sonic's best friend since Sonic the Hedgehog 2. He has fought in the past, but recently has decided to stay on the sidelines and be the team inventor. His power level is stated to be around 4,000 by Corey in Episode 17. Tikal the Echidna: Knuckles' ancestor, who lives in the Master Emerald along with Chaos as a spirit. She is the good spirit. However, on the shattering of the Master Emerald, only Chaos is released. This was likely done as animator's convenience, though Chaos may have done something when the Master Emerald was broken to prevent her from getting out. From the Powerpuff Girls The Mayor of Townsville: He is just the same as he ever was-dumb as a brick. However, in Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z, he and his people are brainwashed by the evil Professor Utonium. He made his debut in Episode 7, and gave Utonium the Cyan Emerald. James Utonium:'''Is the father of utonium,He's and robotnik Sr. compite to the best project,Gerald create The Shadow Project,And James Create the first Powerpuff Girls to beat robotnik, but apparently it was pretty wild from the start. As mentioned in Episode 41, He took all the credit for proving competition, by rebelling against, it became bad. Others '''Peter Jones: He is seen in Episode 8, trying to get the Purple Emerald back to his crush, Ashley, but he is murdered by Power Prof. before he can carry this out... The first victim of Power Prof.'s bloodthirsty rampage, he comes across the Chaos Emerald, and after a scene that parodies the first scene of Super Mario Bros. Z Episode 1, he is slaughtered mercilessly at the hands of Utonium. Last Words: ''...NO! WAIT!...DON'T!! before Power Prof. impales him with a Chaos Lance.'' Dr. Korematsu: One of the scientists from the School Wars who was captured. He is responsible for the creation of the Saibamen and Super Saibamen. He used them for evil, hence his war crime. He is either captured or executed. Category:Characters